


Latch

by marauder4life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauder4life/pseuds/marauder4life
Summary: So much iron strange fluff it hurtsaka I listened to latch by Sam Smith and my brain supplied this
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Latch

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is my first ever fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated

\--What did you give me to make my heart beat out my  
chest?--

Tony was in his workshop, ACDC blasting through the speakers and Dum-E whirring faithfully beside him, attempting to get the tools needed. He was so wrapped up in his latest project that he didn't see or hear Stephen enter the lab. The sorcerer watched as Tony moved elegantly with a practiced ease around the lab, grabbing tools as needed without having to look at what he was grabbing. When the song cut off Stephen cleared his throat, causing Tony to spin around holding a hand to his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Tony said accusingly. "You know I have heart problems." Stephen smirked at him as he came closer. "You do know I'm a doctor, right?" He asked mockingly. "I could easily save you should you need it." He reached out and grabbed Tony's wrist, pulling the smaller man against his chest. Tony snuggled into Stephen, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "If that's the case Mr. Doctor Man," Tony asked accusingly, "what exactly did you give me to make me all warm and fuzzy feeling?" Stephen laughed and ran a shaky hand through Tony's hair. "Maybe it's a little thing called love" "Well maybe I like this little thing called love."


End file.
